Lord Tourettes' F***ING Wedding
'Summary' It's time for Lord Tourettes to man up and get married to the woman of his life. 'Characters' *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Twilight *Broseph *Wednesday *Sabrina *Professor Stick *Red *Blue *Pink *Blink *Navy *Scarlet *Lavender 'Transcript' (The episode begins with Lord Tourettes checking out different ties for his clothes. Twilight appears behind him and checks on him.) Twilight: Picking out your wedding outfit? Lord Tourettes: Of course I FUCKING am. Twilight: And how is your lady doing? Lord Tourettes: She's still preparing. Twilight: I'm guessing she's just as busy as you are. Lord Tourettes: (nods) Yep. Twilight: You know, just for the sake of the wedding, maybe you should take your hat off during the ceremony so nothing goes wrong. Lord Tourettes: B-B-But I love my COCK! Twilight: Yes but this is suppose to be romantic and children will be around as well, besides Lady Tourettes may be doing the same as well just for you. Lord Tourettes: (sniffs) O-Okay... (takes his hat off, and cries) Twilight: (sighs) You shouldn't cry, this is going to be happy! Lord Tourettes: (smiles) Yes, it's going to be PERFECT! Twilight: (Smiles) That's the spirit! (Cuts to Broseph driving his car towards the church with Wednesday and Sabrina.) Broseph: Don't tell me your brother's going to become my brother in-law? Wednesday: You married me first, so he already is. Look, he can be a bit unpredictable at times, but he's a nice guy. Broseph: And a creep. (Wednesday punches his arm) Sabrina: I don't know about that. If he were a creep, he wouldn't be so scared of me and my friends. Broseph: (in his head) Fuck yeah, our daughter does creepy shit. (Cuts to Professor Stick adjusting Lady Tourettes' flower in her hair.) Professor Stick: You're looking quite the best, LT. Lady Tourettes: Thanks Professor STICK! Professor Stick: Yes, as I take your hat off. (Twilight appears behind Professor Stick.) Twilight: (To Professor Stick) Things are going just as planned for L.T. Professor Stick: Excellent. Twilight: And how is Lady? Lady Tourettes: I feel PERFECT! Twilight: That's all I needed to know. (cuts to Blue, Pink, Red, and Tracy out in the church waiting for the wedding to begin.) Blue: I sure hope Lord and Lady remembered to take their hats off for the wedding. Red: Yeah, me too. (The doors open as everyone takes their seats for the wedding) Lord Tourettes: (giggles) This is it! (Twilight and Professor Stick take their seats as the ceremony begins) (Lord Tourettes walks down the aisle, with Broseph as his best man, and eventually, Lady Tourettes walks down the aisle, as everyone stares at her beautiful dress. Lord and Lady Tourettes are ready to say their vows, as Wednesday comes up as the priest.) Wednesday: Friends and family, we are gathered here today to unite two people together in marriage. Lord Tourettes, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? Lord Tourettes: I do! Blue: (to Pink, nervously) Good thing he took his hat off, otherwise the kids wouldn't be here. (Pink nods slowly) Wednesday: And Lady Tourettes, do you take this man to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live? (camera cuts to her brain as she thinks) YOU BETTER! Lady Tourettes: Of course I do! Wednesday: Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Anyone who objects get decapitated. You may kiss the bride. (Lord and Lady Tourettes kiss as everyone clap while staring wide-eyed.) Broseph: (walks up to Wednesday) Seriously babe, what the fuck was that? Wednesday: (snickers) Sorry. Broseph: I think you creeped everyone out. Wednesday: Well, I was joking. They'll understand. (Twilight and Professor Stick hand Lord Tourette's and Lady Tourette's their hats back) Lord and Lady Tourettes: Thank you MOTHER FUCKERS!!! Blue: OOOOKAAAAY! We're leaving now! (rushes out with Pink and the kids) Scarlet: Damn, bitches. Tracy: (gasps) Scarlet! (Later it cuts to everyone enjoying the wedding with dancing and eating wedding cake) Lord Tourettes: I finally feel like I'm a FUCKING man! (Lord Tourettes takes a slice of wedding cake and smushes it on Lady Tourettes' face as the two laugh) (Lady Tourettes pulls him in and kisses him.) Professor Stick: Quite a happy couple indeed. Twilight: Those two will be just fine. (Twilight tries dancing with Professor Stick.) Professor Stick: Err honey, I don't dance. Twilight: Just don't think too hard. (Uses a spell to pull Professor Stick towards Twilight as she holds him in a slow dance form) Professor Stick: Oh this feels lovely. Twilight: Of course it does. (Slows dances with Professor Stick) Lady Tourettes: Hey, are we gonna move into your house? Lord Tourettes: FUCK yes! END 'Poll' What do you think about Lord Tourettes' F***ING Wedding? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Short Episode Category:Episodes